New Knothole
by HappyBlushCalayapie
Summary: Lemon in chapter 9! Sonic looks for his friends for a whole year before he finds them. Things are different in New Knothole, though... will he ever get used to it? And what is this initiation they're talking about? Contains straight, yuri, and yaoi lemons, and will not be continued for a very long time
1. Chapter 1

Title: New Knothole  
Comic/Anime/Game: Archie Sonic the Hedgehog, Sonic X, Any Sonic Game  
Couples: Multiple  
Chapter 1: Found Out

(Before I start, let me tell you some things. I call Robotnik Eggman because I'm picturing all of the characters in Sonic X style. Also, I haven't gotten too far in Archie Sonic the Hedgehog comics yet, so be patient. I know that lots of things may be wrong, and it starts off a bit slow, but it works better this way. I'll try not to interrupt anymore.)

He knew that something HAD to be wrong. Over a year, his friends had slowly disappeared, but there was no news of where they went or if they were dead. Nobody told him where they were going, and where they had gone was anybody's guess. He figured that if they didn't tell him where they went, they had a good reason for it.

He was now fifteen, and the bulk of the people he knew hadn't seen any of him for a longer time than a year. Ever since Sally left Sonic, he had chosen to go off to fight Eggman alone. He only had two kids loyal enough to him to never leave his side: Amy Rose and Miles Tails Prower. They went with him to help him fight the evil menace. Occasionally, Knuckles the Echidna would help him fight, and even Rouge the Bat did, too. He made other friends as well with Cream the Rabbit, Cheese the Chao, Silver the Hedgehog, Marine the Racoon, Tikal the Echidna, and Blaze the Cat. He even discovered that he had a brother and a sister, Manic and Sonia, and that he was royalty.

He was close to all of his friends and family, so he didn't know why the ones that disappeared didn't tell him where they were going. That worried him. He figured that they were in some sort of trouble, and that he had to search for them like he's never searched before.

Today was a promising day. He came to a stop at the top of a cliff that surrounded a beautiful, massive garden. There was a small group of chao playing on the land and in the water. It was obvious that there weren't just chao there, though. There was a small village that looked like it was still being worked on. The place had the most beautiful scenery that he's seen in a long time. In the distance, there were several small figures, proving the existence of people in the place. He noticed that one of them saw him, and he heard the sound of a whistle. Everyone went into hiding as quickly as they could. Sonic flinched a little. He wasn't a threat to them, but they didn't know that. He had to prove that he wasn't a bad guy, but he had no idea how to get to that side of their village. He decided to use his super speed to run down and across the walls to get there without falling into the water.

There were several small houses in a cluster on the side that he went to. He started looking around for the hiding people.

"Hey..." he said, trying to sound as harmless and peaceful as he was. "Come on out! I'm not gonna hurt you." he could hear the sound of somebody breathing a little bit too hard. It was a panic-filled breathing that he recognized in somebody that had done something wrong, or made a _bad_ move. Suddenly, he heard the person yell as she slipped, nearly falling from her lookout-space to her death. He ran and caught her just in time. He couldn't see her very well because of the sunlight glaring into their eyes. "Hey, Miss, are you okay?" he asked. Then, a cloud came overhead and blocked the sun, and he could see her face. It was none other than Sally Acorn, his ex girlfriend. "S-Sally!" he said with surprise.

"S-Sonic..." she said. 'Uh oh...' she thought. 'We've been caught.'


	2. Chapter 2

Title: New Knothole  
Comic/Anime/Game: Archie Sonic the Hedgehog, Sonic X, Any Sonic Game  
Couples: Multiple  
Chapter 2: Before He Found Them

Before Sonic found the new village, the people in it were working very hard to make it a beautiful place where they could forget all of their problems and worries as best they could.

"Sally," Bunnie Rabbot said with her thick, southern accent. "Where do y'all think I should put this chimney on mine and Antoine's house? For the life of me, I can't figure out where to start building the fireplace!"

"Bunnie," Sally replied. "Isn't it a bit too warm right now for a fireplace? It _is_ Summer, you know."

"So? Doesn't matter. I'm just preparing for the future, ya know." Bunnie said.

"Ask Antoine." Sally said before walking off to see if everyone else was working. She looked a little bit stressed from all of the constant work, but things were better now that she had her mind off of Sonic. The more they worked to make their new secret village perfect, the happier they would all be, and the more distracted she could keep herself, as she was still trying to keep her mind in a happier place. She walked over to where Amy Rose's house was. Behind her house, where she should have been working, she was talking about what her plans are for that night with Scourge.

"I'm going to wear something that I can get wet in. For some reason, I feel that I'm going to need it." she said to him.

"Heh. Doesn't really matter, don't ya think? You're gonna end up naked no matter _what_happens tonight." he said with a smirk. He leaned close to her face and she wrapped her arms around his neck. They were about to go into a heated make out session, when Sally interrupted them.

"Ahem." the chipmunk said. They both looked over at her with a 'we're busted' expression. "This isn't the _time_ for that, you two! Amy, make yourself useful and go plant these seeds on the small island in the middle of the water below. They''ll grow special fruit for the chao, and for us for the upcoming fun we're going to have."

"Okay." Amy said, trying to sound as cheerful as possible. It wasn't too hard, though. Even if she didn't have her mind on work right now, she knew what type of fruit it was going to be. It would induce a fake mating season for them, which would result in a wild orgy and explosions of a naughty mess all over the place. Even if the clean up would be miserable, it didn't make it any less worth it.

Sally headed back to her lookout spot and picked up her binoculars. She saw something blue in the distance. It was fuzzy, but had a familiar shape even though she couldn't see exactly who it was. She blew the whistle that hung from her neck, signaling that everyone needed to go into hiding, only to be caught a moment later when Sally lost her footing, and a rock crumbled out from underneath her feet, sending her plummeting to the ground. It was horrible to think that after escaping the past, it had caught right back up to her. Sonic had found them.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: New Knothole  
Comic/Anime/Game: Archie Sonic the Hedgehog, Sonic X, Any Sonic Game  
Couples: Multiple  
Chapter 3: Sally's Idea

"What are you doing here? I've been looking for you and everyone else for a while." Sonic said. Slowly, Sally got out of Sonic's arms even though she was quite comfortable in that position. He was so warm and sweet... it just reminded her of what she didn't deserve. It _was_ his fault she left him, though. It was only because she didn't give him another chance, though, that he left Knothole. She couldn't deny that she missed him like crazy, but he wasn't supposed to find her.

"Everybody come out." she said, sounding sad and defeated. From the houses, on top of things, inside of things, and under things, all of Sonic's friends came out. They all knew that they were in trouble, now. They had all agreed for multiple reasons not to take Sonic with them to their new life. Most of it was to forget bad memories from long ago. Everyone also somehow had an unspoken understanding of the fact that Sally wanted to forget about him. She would do _anything_ to start over and be happy again.

"Everyone's... here..." Sonic said. He was completely shocked. How was this possible? They were all okay, but that raised the painful question: 'Why didn't they tell me where they were going?' Sonic thought.

"Sonic..." Amy said softly. She hadn't seen him for as long as everyone else had. 'Uh oh...' she thought. She looked out of the corner of her eye at the water behind her. It was cool, and was a temporary storage place for food and drinks. Scourge had jumped in there to hide as a last resort, and Amy couldn't let him know that it was safe to come out because not only was this somebody that shouldn't be here, but this was_Sonic_. If they saw each other now, all hell would break loose. After all, the last time they saw each other, Scourge was going to jail. She would tell him what to do later about the situation. If they were lucky, they had a one percent chance of getting Sonic to leave. That was bad odds since ninety nine percent of the odds said that Sonic would stick around and look for answers. 'At least Scourge has an air bubble down there so that he can breathe...'she thought, picturing him inhaling the weird air bubble from below the water.

"You're all okay!" Sonic said. "Why didn't you tell me where you went? Sally saw me and you all went into hiding! Are you trying to get away from me?" he felt hurt by all of this.

"I couldn't see you very well from a distance. We go into hiding when we don't know who it is coming into the village." Sally said honestly.

"But what about why you didn't tell me where you guys went? I don't like this feeling between all of us. I feel like you guys didn't even want me here!"

"Ah, well... ya see..." Bunnie said, trying to find a good excuse.

"There was zees things, and..." Antoine was having even less luck.

"It was all Sally's idea!" Amy blurted out.

"Amy, really!" Sally said in a panic. She wasn't ready to face Sonic and tell him the truth. She sighed. She knew that she had to do this, though. Everyone looked at her in a way that urged her to do so. She was the leader of the village, so she had to take responsibility. She started her explanation.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: New Knothole  
Comic/Anime/Game: Archie Sonic the Hedgehog, Sonic X, Any Sonic Game  
Couples: Multiple  
Chapter 4: Easy Way Out

There was something in Sonic's eyes that showed that he was not only sad and hurt, but he was angry at them for doing this. She felt like an idiot for doing what she did, but it was her only idea. Then, it came to her. The way to make Sonic feel better about the situation would be to tell only half the truth. She wouldn't mention wanting to get away from the memories that she had with Sonic. She wouldn't mention missing him. She would only mention what mattered at this point, the fact that she took the easy way out. Plus, even if everyone could tell that Sonic was an even bigger reason for her to leave Knothole, in fact, the MAIN reason, she would only mention the excuse that she used to leave, and make it out to be the bigger picture. She took a deep breath, sighed, and started.

"Ever since we brought my father back, he has been like a tyrant over Knothole. Those of us who stayed there and knew about him getting so unbearable came up with the decision to leave and create a new home for us with a new way of living. My father is still looking for me. He had guards leave notes so that if I found them, I would get his message. He said, 'if you aren't coming back, consider yourself a commoner'. I decided to go with that and forget about being a princess. I do help run this place, and due to my former status, I'm still highly respected here, but I don't go by "Princess Sally" anymore. I've also found that since I've lowered my status, people have felt a little more comfortable around me. I'm happier like this."

"What about _me_ though? I had other friends that didn't stay in Knothole like Knuckles, Tails, and Amy! Are Tails and Knuckles here, too?" Sonic asked.

"Yep." Knuckles said cooly. "Even Tails and Cream came along. Tikal and I alternate watching the Master Emerald, so everything's fine on the Floating island."

"Knuckles and I even get along better in this environment." Rouge said, standing suspiciously close to the guardian.

"Cream, too? What about her mom?" Sonic asked.

"Cream said that that has been taken care of. Something about her mom having a job, and we're "babysitters"." Amy said, making air quotes when she said "babysitters".

"Tails..." he looked at the kitsune. "You're my best friend. Will _you_ tell me why I wasn't invited here?"

"Well..." Tails said with a nervous and guilty smile. "I _might_ be able to... if you'll let me have a meeting with Sally, first." Sally shot him a look as if to say, 'what!' silently. "Sally, can I have a word with you?" he asked. Everybody, including Sonic, looked at her intently. She sweat dropped a little bit from the pressure.

"Well... Alright." she said, feeling defeated once again.

Everyone except for Tails and Sally formed a blockade to keep Sonic from going with them or getting closer to listen. They had even gone so far as to walk with Sonic far off from the place near the water that Scourge had jumped into, which was where Sally and Tails would talk this over.

"I think you should initiate him." Tails said.

"_What_! Tails, I couldn't possibly—" Sally said, almost sounding a bit shrill at the beginning of that sentence.

"Because of the memories?" Tails asked. Scourge peeked his head out of the water to listen in on what they were talking about. He wondered if the coast was clear so that he could get out, yet. "Look, I understand that we've had a lot of bad memories with him, but he's _never_ let us down! We've had good memories with him, too!" Sally looked a bit sad when he mentioned that Sonic never let them down. "He should join us so that we don't hurt his feelings at least. He won't understand why we didn't tell him_everything_ until tonight, so are you in, or are you out? Everyone else will say it's okay, I'm sure... But will you?" he looked at her very seriously.

'I can't believe they would do this to me!' Scourge thought before sinking back below the water to the corner he was hiding in. 'Someone's gonna pay _dearly_ for this.'

Once again, Sally sighed.

"I'll think it over." she said. "We'll have him stay until tonight, and then I'll take him to the special place."

"Good!" Tails leaned up and kissed Sally on the cheek. "Let's go back and tell Sonic! He won't let us down for sure." Tails said before he started heading back to the others. Once Tails was gone, Sally looked down at a puddle, and gazed at her reflection, worrying that this would be a bad idea.

'He let me down the day I caught him cheating on me with my best friend...' she thought.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: New Knothole  
Comic/Anime/Game: Archie Sonic the Hedgehog, Sonic X, Any Sonic Game  
Couples: Multiple  
Chapter 5: Fear of Drowning

When Sally arrived back with the others, she overheard Sonic and Tails talking.

"So I can stay with you guys until tonight?" Sonic asked.

"Yep! Sally's got a surprise for you if she decides you can stay full-time. Isn't that right, everyone?" Tails looked at everyone and saw their faces change. Cream smiled a little bit _too_ sweetly, Bunnie looked amused, Antoine looked HIGHLY amused, Knuckles, Rouge, and Shadow had a smirk on their faces, and Tails and Amy grinned like the Cheshire Cat. Sonic sweat dropped. He wanted to know what this was about, but for some strange reason, he was a little too freaked out to ask. When he turned around, he saw Sally walking up to them. She tried her best to have a blank expression on her face, but her eyes screamed sadness.

'What's wrong with _her_?' Sonic wondered.

That evening, after the sun disappeared and the moon rose, everyone got ready to head into the water, which freaked Sonic out.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Why are we going into the water!" he said in a panic-filled voice.

"Calm down, Sonic!" Amy said, walking over to the hero who used to be the hedgehog of her dreams.

"What's wrong? You used to _like_ swimming." Sally said.

"Yeah, but these days, I really can't remember how I did it." Sonic answered.

"Whatever happened to him made him pretty traumatized. When Amy and I found him washed up on the beach one day, we rushed over to him to wake him up. I shook him a little, and he opened his eyes. When he saw the water, and felt it touching him, he screamed and tried to get away from it, but he was badly hurt. He kept saying 'never again' over and over. Whatever happened scarred him so badly that he doesn't even remember how to swim. He just sinks to the bottom..." Tails said.

"Wow, I never knew _that_ much about it. I always figured he never learned how!" Rouge said.

"Well, zee hedgehog needs to be getting over zat right away, now, because we are to be getting in zee wataire right _now_." Antoine said snootily. He took the waterproof flashlight from Sally's hand, and pointed it into the water. "See ziss, hedgehog? Zat ees where we are to be entering and eating. Our food ees ready, and zee firewood is dry, and ready for zee firing. If you are not to be so very much of brave, then I suggest you step aside, while us _real_ men do eet." he jumped in and started to swim towards the opening of a cave.

"H-hey! I'm a man! But..." Sonic watched as the others jumped in the water and followed the coyote, their source of light.

"It's okay, Sonic." Amy said, taking his right arm.

"We'll help you get there." Sally said, smiling like Amy did as she took his left arm. He breathed in once, stared fearfully at the water, and said,

"Let's do this." as the three entered the water together.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: New Knothole  
Comic/Anime/Game: Archie Sonic the Hedgehog, Sonic X, Any Sonic Game  
Couples: Multiple  
Chapter 6: Chili Dogs

Sally, Sonic, and Amy were the last ones that got to the fire. It was a small and cozy room. The rock floor was very smooth and some how, it was comfortable. The warmth in the room made everybody feel like it was okay that Sonic was there. It were as though they had always been together, and had never been separated.

"So, you guys brought the firewood down here?" Sonic said, breaking the silence.

"Oui. And now eet ees dry." Antoine said. "Now, ees zee feud ready, yet?"

"The food's almost done, Ant." Tails said.

"Took you three long enough to get down here. You almost missed out!" Knuckles said.

"Oh, like you guys would _really_ eat all of the food and leave us hungry." Amy said.

"We brought the ingredients for s'mores since it's such a special occasion." Cream said happily. She held up the marshmallows, Tails had a bag of graham crackers between his legs, and Cheese held the bag of chocolate for everyone to see.

"Seriously, though, you guys took too long." Rouge said. "After all, Tails suggested that we make Sonic's favorite since he hasn't been with us for so long."

"Bleh..." Shadow said, looking at the chili bubbling in the pot over the fire.

"What's the matter?" Rouge asked.

"Looks disgusting..." he said.

Sonic knew right away what it was. The scent of chili dogs after all these years was almost orgasmic to him. He went off of them for one specific reason: his waist line. He had come to the conclusion that it was starting to get its own zip code, so he had his friends help him show some restraint.

"Come on, Sonic." Tails whispered. "Sit next to me. And don't worry. I didn't tell them that you stopped eating them for a while. It won't end the world for you to enjoy such a treat."

Sonic sat next to Tails, Sally sat next to Sonic, and Amy sat next to Sally.

'Poor Scourge...' the pink hedgehog thought. 'He would've loved to have been here tonight. He loves chili dogs...' she was worried about him. How long could the lime hedgehog survive out there in the water like that? Plus, at night, she was sure that he was cold under there.

"Chili dogs are not disgusting, Shadow. Have you ever tried one?" Cream asked innocently. Shadow didn't answer.

"Come on, Shadow. If you don't like it, then someone else might want it. Just try it." Knuckles said.

"We won't let you leave here until you do." Rouge said. Knuckles and Rouge both grabbed one of his arms. He was sitting between them, so he didn't have much of a choice.

"I could knock you both out." the ebony hedgehog said.

"You'd hit a lady? How rude." the bat said.

While the echidna, bat, and dark hedgehog argued silently, the food was being finished. Sonic was the first to be served one of them. Everyone watched as he took the first bite. The look on the hero's face is difficult to describe. He looked like he had died and gone to hedgehog heaven.

"He looks like he hasn't had one in years." Sally silently pointed out to Amy. Both girls couldn't help but notice that not only did he look so happy, now, but his body obviously showed that he had laid off on the chili. Sally's eyes traveled up and down his body. He had a slender waist, had gotten taller, and he had some muscles. They weren't incredibly defined like the hulk, and he didn't have as much muscle as Knuckles, but still, she had a hard time keeping herself from getting horny. She was looking deeply forward to his initiation, now.

"Sally?" Bunnie said, finally breaking the former princess out of her trance.

"Huh?" the chipmunk replied.

"Here's yours." the busty rabbit handed her a chili dog.

"Oh! R-right." she took it into her hands, and took a bite. The southern belle giggled a little bit because it was painfully obvious that her best friend was eye-sexing Sonic up.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: New Knothole  
Comic/Anime/Game: Archie Sonic the Hedgehog, Sonic X, Any Sonic Game  
Couples: Multiple  
Chapter 7: Dark Chocolate

"Well?" Knuckles asked.

"It sucked." Shadow answered.

"You could have given it to Sonic. He seems like a bottomless pit over there..." Rouge said.

"I refuse to eat any sweets, though." Shadow crossed his arms, which he had gone through plenty of trouble to pull away from Rouge and Knuckles' grasp.

"Why?" Rouge asked. "After all, it'd make the _night_ sweeter." she said, lightly touching his leg. She lowered her voice so nobody else would hear. "How 'bout you eat some s'mores, and then I take you back to my room and do that _thing_ you like?" she suggested. He suddenly felt more interested in the idea, and slowly started to pick up some ingredients, and stick a marshmallow on a stick.

"But I thought that you agreed to come with _me_ tonight!" Knuckles whispered.

"How 'bout a three way?" she quietly suggested.

"_No_." Knuckles and Shadow said firmly.

"But why not?" she replied. They all continued to whisper.

"I'm not interested in a threesome unless the third person is another girl, Rouge." Shadow said softly.

"You're coming with me tonight purely because you made a promise." Knuckles whispered, sounding annoyed.

"Hey, it's not my fault if I'm in the mood for dark chocolate tonight!" Rouge said a little bit too loudly. Luckily, anyone that hadn't overheard their conversation thought that she was going to town on s'mores and not talking about something dirty.

"How 'bout a four way?" Bunnie silently offered, hugging Knuckles' arm so that it was between her cleavage. The guardian blushed.

"I don't mind." Rouge whispered back.

"_No_. Rouge needs to take responsibility. She made me look _very_ forward to tonight, and she promised." Knuckles said, softly and firmly.

"Well, I think it'd be hot to see you two kiss! It'd get me off." Rouge said a little less softly to Knuckles and Shadow. Antoine, who was sitting on the other side of Rouge, half choked on his milk that he was drinking. Bunnie cracked up loudly. Once Antoine got ahold of himself, he coughed and said to Bunnie in a whisper,

"Can't you go with me tonight? I thought zat was zee plans!"

"Sorry, sugar, but haven't ya thought of how we haven't had another partner in a long time? You can respect that, right?" she whispered back.

"Oui, I suppose I can... but, eef you go weeth them tonight, then who will be weeth me! I'm not into kids, Amy should be weeth her special pierson tonight, and Sally has been staring at Sonic all zee night! Even eef she wasn't initiating him tonight, she has obvious dibs! You see my problems, yes?" he said in a panicked whisper.

"What if I took Knuckles and you went with Rouge and Shadow?" Bunnie asked quietly. Antoine crossed his arms.

"You are knowing zat I am not zee fuel, Bunnie. I do not go for male hedgehogs." he said, crossing his arms. Now _he_ sounded annoyed. They all continued to argue quietly, feeling lucky that Sonic was ignoring them and paying all too much attention to the way that Sally was sucking marshmallow and chocolate from her fingers.


	8. Chapter 8

Title: New Knothole  
Comic/Anime/Game: Archie Sonic the Hedgehog, Sonic X, Any Sonic Game  
Couples: Multiple  
Chapter 8: S'mores

"I just remembered why we don't s'mores a lot..." Tails sweat dropped. He was looking at Sonic who was staring at Sally. Her fingers were a sticky, sweet mess of melted marshmallows and chocolate. Sonic looked like he could easily masturbate to the hot sight of it. The hero was blushing brightly and absentmindedly eating his s'mores. He was a lot less messy than Sally, though.

"My oh me, Sally-girl. I forgot that you looked like such a perv while eating s'mores!" Bunnie said, sounding amused. Sally blushed and said,

"Mm mm." which translates to, "Shut up."

Suddenly, Sonic got up and started heading for the water.

"Sonic, where are you going?" Amy asked.

"Uh..." Sonic blushed more, and said, "Suddenly, I need some air. I think I'll swim back to the village for a minute."

"Ohh? I thought zee hedgehog did not _like_ wataire." Antoine said with a small smirk on his lips. Sonic 'hmphed' at that remark, and stormed out into the water, swimming away where they couldn't see him thinking, 'Cold showers! Cold showers! COLD SHOWERS!'

"He's totally gonna go masturbate." Bunnie said.

"Bunnie, must you!" Sally said, blushing.

"He did look pretty flustered." Cream said sweetly.

"Wait a minute!" Tails exclaimed. "If you don't go after him, then Sonic won't be able to get initiated tonight! You've gotta go after him before he starts!"

"You're right." Sally stood up to go find him, when Bunnie grabbed her hand to keep her from leaving just yet.

"Hold on, Sally, you've got a little bit of marshmallow on your lips. Here, let me get it_off_ for you." the blonde, busty rabbit leaned in to kiss the former princess, using her tongue and sucking a little bit so that she could get all of the sweet treat off of her mouth. Sally wrapped her arms around her best friend's neck, enjoying the southern belle's "abilities". Bunnie grabbed one of Sally's tits, making the chipmunk gasp and break their kiss. "You'd better go find him now that you're all warmed up." she winked.

"R-right." Sally said before jumping in the water to swim out of the cave. Once she was gone, the southern girl said,

"Whew! Sugar-hog's sure gonna _love_ seeing her all worked up, don'cha think?" she watched as Shadow smirked, and Knuckles nodded slowly, trying to get his mind off of the fact that he was so turned on by the site of two hot girls kissing. "Well, now that Sally's gone to have her fun, you all know the rules..." she looked over at her boyfriend.

"You are een charge." the coyote said with a pleased smile on his face.

"Yep! And that means that Knuckles is gonna come to _my_ room tonight." Bunnie said.

"M-me?" the guardian blushed. He didn't mind the change of plans, now.

"Have fun!" Rouge said as she and Antoine watched the busty bunny drag Knuckles to the exit and entrance of the cave.

"B-b-but what about me!" Antoine said.

"Me an' Sugar-bat will make it up to you, okay?" Bunnie said.

"Yep! Bunnie's word is law." Rouge said, about ready to take Shadow to her room, as well.

"Wait!" Cream said to Shadow. She knelt down beside him and he looked at her. "You have a marshmallow string. I'll get it!" she grabbed one end of it with her lips. His expression changed to shock as she started nibbling the hardening, gooey, sweet string. As she neared his lips, he chopped the sting with his teeth, and took a swig of milk to swallow it.

"Nice try." he said. She made a sad face and said,

"Aw..."


	9. Chapter 9

Title: New Knothole  
Comic/Anime/Game: Archie Sonic the Hedgehog, Sonic X, Any Sonic Game  
Couples: Multiple  
Chapter 9: Initiation

Bunnie, Knuckles, Shadow, and Rouge swam a few feet out of the cave, and watched as Sally swam to the surface. The rabbit suddenly got an idea, and pulled Knuckles back to the cave with her. Curious as to what they were doing, Shadow and Rouge followed them back, peeking their heads out of the water at the entrance of the cave.

"What's up? Aren't you gonna go back to your room like us?" Rouge asked.

"We were, but then ah realized something-we're never gonna get another opportunity like this! since the cave Sally is taking Sonic to is just above this one and we are so close we can hear every single sound they make, don'cha think it'd be fun to stay and listen?" Bunnie said. With that being said, it only took Rouge a second to change her mind and pull Shadow back into the cave with her. They four wet Mobians sat in front of the fire and enjoyed the warmth while waiting for evidence of the chipmunk and hedgehog's love-making.

On the other side of the village where there were less houses, Sonic paced back and forth talking to himself aloud.

"Okay, cold showers... Eggman in a bikini dancing... being drowned... dead puppy..." an image of Sally sucking on her sticky fingers like they were dripping with hot cum flashed into his mind and he stopped pacing for a second, blushing deeply. "No, no, NO! None of that! Can't think of her like that! Gotta stop thinking like that! STOP!" he told himself. Sally overheard him as she pulled herself out of the water quietly, and approached him from behind. "Okay, Sonic ol' boy, this will only hurt a _little_ bit." he said to himself, already wincing as he pulled back his fist to punch himself in the face. Sally stopped him by wrapping her arms around his hot body, and pressing her soft breasts against his back. He felt her erect nipples poking out and blushed brightly.

"Come with me, Sonic. I have something I want to show you." she said. From behind him, she had to control herself and keep herself from grinding against him. She was feeling so horny and worked up, and she loved feeling her crotch against his toned ass. She rubbed her body up against his back, enticing him and teasing him... tempting and taunting him.

"Ohh..." he moaned a little bit as one of her soft hands started to slowly rub his crotch with an erotic front to back motion. He did everything in his power to keep himself from getting hard, and somehow managed to keep his stiffening member hidden in his sheath. "Okay..." he said, having no other choice now that he was so turned on. She slowly left go of him and started to walk away. She looked at him over her shoulder, and smiled. He was blushing and looking her up and down, willing the sexy thoughts to invade his mind. She looked away from him, and slowly, he followed after her, staring at her great legs and ass. She stopped at the edge where they would have to jump off into the water.

"We have to jump from here to be able to gain enough speed to make it through the save to the special room." she said. he was barely listening to her now that he was  
along side her. His eyes were now on her soft breasts and stiff nipples. "Okay?" she said, snapping him out of his trance so that his green eyes were forced to look up at her blue eyes.

"Yeah..." his eyes traveled back down her body. "Whatever you say..." he said. She grabbed his hand, and they jumped in together. He followed her to a cave entrance below the one they entered to eat with the others. As they swam deeper in the cave, the current took them the rest of the way to the secret room. They both gasped for air as they pulled themselves out of the water onto dry land. Sally helped Sonic out of the water, and walked handed and hand with him into the room. It was a bit more spacious in this room. There was some bean bags, chairs, a table, and a couch. Above below the room on the center of the floor was a bright light. Sonic walked over to it and realized that the room with the campfire was just below them. The pane covering the area was the type that you couldn't see clearly through, but lets in plenty of light. It also made the room more comfortably warm. He turned around and sonly took a few steps back towards Sally before he realize that she was standing on her toes, wearing nothing, and his lips crashed into hers. He was shocked, but she didn't look shocked. She intended for this to happen. She used her hands to move one of his gloved hands to one of her breasts, and the other gloved hands to her warm, wet pussy. She draped one arm half way around his neck to pull him closer, and move her free hand back to his crotch, were she started to rubbed in a firm, circular motion that made him moan deeply into the kiss. She was making his dick slide out of it's sheath, as it couldn't hold the throbbing erection inside of it any longer. She broke the kiss and slowly began to move down his body. "B-but _you_ left /iME/i! why are you _doing_ this!" Sonic said in a panic.

"In New Knothole, it doesn't matter who your with; it just matters that both partners enjoy it." she said. She took his penis into her mouth, and started to show off her experience. He moaned and gasped loudly as she deep throated it like a pro, and rubbed his balls. His dick continued to grow harder and harder until it was at it's full length. She choked a little bit because the size had become too much for her to handle. She pulled off of it, leaving a small line of drool from his member to her lips. She looked at his impressive size. "Oh, Sonic... I had no _idea_!" she kissed the head of the throbbing member before Sonic could even answer and then stood up, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him again. She put his penis between her legs and rubbed her vagina on his shaft, moaning pleasurably into the kiss. She slipped her tongue into his awaiting mouth, and initiated a battle with him. The wet muscles fought each other until she sucked on it like it was his dick. He moaned and opened his eyes half way, meeting her gaze as she opened her own eyes. Once again, she broke the kiss and started to walk towards the couch. She looked over her shoulder at him again, smiling. She laid down on the couch and spread her legs. "I know you want this." she said. she closed her eyes, brought her fingers to her lips, and sucked on them wetly so that they were nice and moist. he blushed, loving how erotic she made it look. Then, she moved the hand with the wet finger she had been sucking on down to her moist cunt while her other hand cupped one of her breasts. She started masturbating in front of him, moaning and whimpering at her own touch. He gulped at the sight, and slowly, he approached her. He climbed on top of her, and she spread her legs for him. It was at this moment that he didn't care that he was going to lose his virginity. He just wanted it _now_. She took his dick into her hand, and rubbed it up against her horny pussy. She moaned and sighed as she rubbed it against her clit and wet lips, moistening the head of his massive cock. "I want it in..." she said. Her eyes and voice showed how lustful she really was. He leaked a little bit of pre when she said that. it was so dirty... and it was coming from Sally, the girl that used to be so innocent, that she would even let him go to second base with him. Now, she was asking for him to make a home run with her, and he had never been readier to play ball. He started to push himself into her deliciously tight hole. She gasped and grabbed the side of the couch as she felt him fully sheath his ten inch cock inside of her excited little pussy. He noted that their wasn't a barrier stopping him from pushing all the way in, so she wasn't a virgin. It made him sad. He was hoping that since she was his first, that he was her first, but that would have raised the question, 'how did she fit almost all of my cock into her mouth'?

He thrust in and out of her, relishing the sounds that she made and the tightness of her slick cunt. She was so wet and gushing... had she already had an orgasm so soon? She deeply enjoyed his thick girth and extravagant length as he gradually increased in speed, pounding away at her pussy. She gasped over and over again as he hit all of her sweet and sweetest spots deep within her. She really _had_ already gotten an orgasm, and was cumming over and over as he fucked her hard and faster. He was just so big, that she couldn't last no matter what. That didn't change the fact that she was eager to go for a round two once he got his first orgasm for the night. He let out what sounded like a grunt, and shot his creamy load into her pussy. That wouldn't be a problem, though, because all of the girls in New Knothole were on the pill. Gasping, Sally moved so that she was on top of him. She couldn't wait and let herself or him rest. It wasn't because she was already ready for round two. it was because she knew that if she waited too long, he would loose his erection, and it would be hard to make him hard again. To keep him from losing it right away, she pressed her breasts on either side of his slick member, and started to rub them up and down on it, causing pleasing friction that made blood pump back to the area. After a few seconds, she straddled his waist and positioned his cock at her backside.

"I haven't done this for awhile... but I don't want to pass up such a chance." she said as she slowly sat down on it, taking in his massive size. 'Oh God... it's a lot bigger than it looks...' she thought. He moaned loudly at the new tightness. She was lucky that she had her pussy pounded first for the sake of lubricant. She took in every inch, and after a couple of seconds, she pulled up until the head was nearly out, and then she slammed back down on it. She was now full-on riding Sonic, wanting to please him even if it hurt her. He could tell that she wasn't perfectly comfortable or enjoying it as much as he was, so he took her breasts into his hands and started to fondle them. He pinched her nipples a little bit, and listened to the sounds she made turn back into pleasurable gasps and moans of delight. once he had her feeling good again, he grabbed her hips and took control of the speed of that she rode him, and slammed himself harder and harder inside of her until they were both screaming as he shot his final loud deep into her bowels, and she felt herself experience her liquidy orgasm. How many times had she orgasmed tonight? Countless. They passed out together in that same position, and slept until early in the morning.


End file.
